


Meds

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Medication, Painkillers, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Melinda sat down next to Coulson's bed, and watched as his eyes moved under his eyelids. "Hey, Phil, how are you?" She asked when he opened them.Phil didn't seem to hear her.Melinda got up letting go of his hand, and stepped into his vision, smiling lightly. "How do you feel?" She asked."Who're you?" Phil looked at her with confusion.





	Meds

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Philinda is a thing in this fic. Post-tahiti in season five. Phil's alive and their life is back to normal. Philinda rejoined the team. They have Fitz. Season 6 (or even 7) speculation?
> 
> -nightsisterkaris

Melinda practically shoved Simmons aside the very second the Brit came out. "How is he?" May demanded.

"Definitely stable." Jemma assured her with a smile. "Coulson's waking up soon, and he should heal well. I'm sure that he'll be back to normal-ish soon enough." Jemma paused. "And yes, you may go see him. As if you would even care about my opinion." She added as Melinda headed down the hall.

Daisy jumped up and smiled at the biochemist. "Can I-?"

"That's a bad idea, Daisy." Jemma answered. "Its not good to crowd people after surgery."

"But you let May in!"

"May is his wife." Jemma looked down. "And they've been friends for a long time."

Daisy 'humph!'ed as she sat back down. Jemma closed the door behind her and followed May.

Melinda stepped into the medical cubical, and looked at Phil. He was asleep, propped up on the white pillows, bandages wrapped around his torso and one around his head, which Melinda tried not to look at. "Hey, Phil. Don't ever scare me like that again. Seriously." She told his sleeping form.

"He should wake up anytime soon." Jemma said from the doorway.

"Thank you Simmons." Melinda nodded to her, and took Phil's (real) hand, which was resting on the sheets.

"And if you need me, I'll be down the hall, just popping my grandson's elbow back into joint." Jemma told Melinda.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "It's his fault for trying to pull me back."

"Still, he was trying to keep you from going after Coulson. And you never should have run back into that cave after him. What if- ...right. I'd do the same for Fitz." Jemma was quieted my May's raised eyebrow.

"Anyway... I'll be down the hall." Melinda nodded to her, and the scientist left.

Melinda sat down next to Coulson's bed, and watched as his eyes moved under his eyelids. "Hey, Phil, how are you?" She asked when he opened them.

Phil didn't seem to hear her.

Melinda got up letting go of his hand, and stepped into his vision, smiling lightly. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Who're you?" Phil looked at her with confusion.

"I'm Melinda." She said slowly. Great. He was under the meds. "How do you feel?"

"I feel really good!" He said. "I'm hungry."

"I'm sure you are. You haven't eaten for about five hours." Melinda smiled. She always thought he was so cute under the good stuff. "What do you want to eat?"

"What do I want to eat? Uh... mangos!"

Melinda kept a strait face. "Mangos?"

"Yeah! They're squishy." He said.

"Oh really?" Melinda said. She heard muffled laughter behind her. Daisy.

"I wanna eat squishy mangos." Phil nodded happily.

"Why do you want to eat squishy mangos?" Melinda asked.

"Squishy mangos? Who would want that? That's gross! If they're squishy, they're rotten, and rotten mangos aren't yummy." Phil looked disgusted.

"You wanted squishy mangos." Melinda clarified.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I did?" Phil looked up at her with wide eyes. "I did! But I don't!" He said it as though he was pleasantly surprised. "What did you do?" He asked her innocently.

"Huh?" May looked at him strangely.

"What did you do?"

"I sat here waiting for you to wake up." Melinda told him.

"Wow. We must be good friends then." He said.

"You really don't know who I am?" Melinda questioned him, amused.

"Nope!!! But we must be good friends. Who's your husband? I wanna ask him if I can date you. You're pretty." He had obviously that they were married.

"You're my husband." Melinda told him gently, watching him look at her with shock.

"You're my wife!?!?!?"

"Yes, Phil."

"We're married?" He asked with awe.

"Yes, Phil."

"Turn around." He said. Melinda slowly spun in a circle. "God, you're gorgeous." He observed. "Do we do everything together?"

"Mostly." Melinda know -from experience- that this could easily take a very interesting turn.

"Do we eat together?"

 

"Sometimes."

"Do we have kids?"

"Not biologically." Melinda answered painfully, and looked down before she straitened up. "Oh." He said. "Do we share a bed?" He asked.

"Yes, Phil. We do."

"Have we ever-"

"Yes." Melinda hissed uncomfortably.

"Wait. We actually had a honeymoon?" He said, and Melinda realized that's what he had been about to ask about. "Of sorts." Melinda answered his question.

Phil leaned back against the pillows, and suddenly frowned. "If we share a bed, why aren't you in this one?" He referred to his hospital bed.

"Well, you got hurt." Melinda explained. "And this isn't our bed." Phil looked disappointed until she came over and sat on the edge of the cot next to him. He tentatively reached up and poked her face. "I like you."

"I'm sure you do." Melinda lightly laughed. Phil seemed mesmerized by the sound. "Do you laugh a lot?" He asked.

Melinda didn't know how to answer that. So she told him, "you make me laugh." He seemed to like that answer, and he said that his Mom always told him that he should be the one to make his wife laugh. Melinda almost teared up.

"You should go to sleep, Phil." Melinda told him, retaking his hand. Phil nodded, closing his eyes again. He then turned his head in her direction, and without opening his eyes, addressed her, "if you're my wife, then I must love you a lot."

"Yes." Melinda nodded.

"I love you... Melinda. Your name's Melinda." He said, clearly enjoying saying her name. "Melinda." He sighed.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He said again with more assurance.

"I love you too." Melinda whispered as he finally fell back asleep.


End file.
